Body Switching
by Sailor Tami
Summary: Something goes wrong with CereCere's "potion" and two of the senshi end up switching bodies!
1. CereCere's Mistake

****

Body Switching

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Author's note: I know Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn didn't make it into SuperS (the series, not the movie. I know that Uranus, Neptune and Pluto were in it...), and they don't became Super Senshi until Stars, but this is my fic, so suffer.

__

Chapter 1: "CereCere's Mistake"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the tent of the Dark Moon Circus, the Amazon Quartet was planning their next attack. 

"Rotten Sailor Scouts!" said BesuBesu as she ripped up the picture of last night's 'target'. "That was a total waist of my time."

Zircon flew into through the door of their dressing room.

BesuBesu rolled her eyes. "Okay, who's the next 'target'?" she asked sarcastically. 

Zircon 'zapped' the picture up and it flew to BesuBesu.

BesuBesu looked at the picture (it was a picture of Serena's old teacher, Mrs. Haruna) "A teacher!?! What a total waist!"

CereCere took the picture out of BesuBesu's hand. "If you don't want the job BesuBesu, I'll be glad to take it off your hands."

"Fine, go ahead. I'm going to go soak in the hot tub. See ya!"

"This job would be a lot easier if the Sailor Scouts wouldn't get in the way!" Then, she got an idea. She walked to the closet and took out a bowl and a bunch of 'potions'. She walked back into the dressing room and set the stuff on the table.

"What are you doing?" asked JunJun.

"I'm going to make a 'potion' that will tell me the true identities of the Scouts of the White Moon."

JunJun rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just try not to blow the place up."

CereCere stuck her tongue out at JunJun. "Just watch me." She began to mix things together. Suddenly, the ingredients 'exploded' two beams of light flew from the tent. 

BesuBesu and ParaPara came running in and stood next to JunJun. "What happened!?!" they said in unison.

"Oops…"

*** 

It was a 'normal' day at Crossroads High School ( I think the dub would call it that ). Serena Tsukino, Amy Anderson, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino were sitting at a table eating lunch.

"Mom is going to kill me!" whined Serena as she took another sip of her Dr. Pepper. _'I'm dead…'_

"Let me guess, you flunked the test we had in history on the preamble of the constitution?" asked Amy.

"Yea…"

"I think I flunked it also, but my teacher hasn't told us what our grades are yet," said Lita who took another bite of her hamburger. "I should have studied earlier like Amy did. How did you do on the test Mina? Mina?" 

Mina had a pencil in her hands and a piece of music in front of her on the table. "Huh? Oh, I think I did well…I guess." She starts to finger the chromatic scale.

"What are you doing?" asks Serena who stops shoving food down her throat. 

"Practicing the chromatic scale. I've got a test next period in band, and I didn't get to practice last night because of BesuBesu."

"Oh." Serena looks up at the clock, "Oh my god! I totally forgot! I have lunch detention for not bringing my algebra homework! Crap!" She gets up and runs for the doorway and…trips over the leg of a chair, that is near the door. "Ah!"

The three girls burst out into laughter, along with the rest of the lunchroom.

*** 

At the Mugen School, Amara Tenou, Michelle Kaiou, and Trista Meiou were also eating lunch. 

"So, did anybody besides me not get any studying done due to BesuBesu?" asked Michelle as she set her ice tea down.

"Me," said Amara, who was eating a chef salad.

"Not me. I studied the night before," said Trista who plastered a smile on her face.

"Lucky." Michelle blew bubbles in her tea.

Amara went back to studying and eating her salad. "Number 1, 'What are the first three words of the preamble to the Constitution?"

"I know, it's…Ow!" Trista is stopped from answering when Amara steps on her foot.

"I know you know it Trista you studied. Me and Mich didn't, give us a chance to figure out the answer." Amara leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and began to think.

*** 

The first beam of light shined on the laughing Mina.

*** 

The second beam of light shined on the deep in thought Amara.

*** 

Suddenly, Mina stopped laughing and looked as if she was deep in thought. "I got it! It's, 'We the people'!"

Lita and Raye gave Mina a 'she's lost it' look.

"Why did you just say 'we the people'?" asked Amy.

"Because, that's the answer to the question. Huh…Ames, what are you doing here? Where am I?"

*** 

Suddenly, Amara burst out into loud laughter. "HA HA HA HA…"

Michelle and Trista freaked out. 

"Uh, Amara, are you feeling alright?" asked Trista.

"Yea cuz, are you okay?" asked Michelle.

Amara stopped laughing. "Uh, Michelle, Trista, what are you doing here?"

*** 

"What do you mean what am doing here, Mina?" asked a very confused Amy.

"Mina? I'm Amara!" said Amara/Mina.

Lita and Amy both did the classic anime fall. 

"Your not Amara, Mina. Just look at yourself," said Lita.

Amara/Mina looked down at herself. She was definitely Mina. _'Oh my god! This can't be happening!'_ "But I'm Amara! I don't want to be Mina!"

"I think we better call a scout meeting about this one," said Amy as she took out her communicator.

"Yea…" said Lita with wide eyes.

"I'm Amara!"

*** 

"Amara, are you trying to be funny?" asked Michelle.

"Amara? I'm Mina," said Mina/Amara with a confused look on her face.

"Uh cousin dear, I think you might want to look in the mirror," said Michelle as she handed Mina/Amara her deep aqua mirror. 

Mina/Amara took the mirror from Michelle and looked into it. "Ah! Oh my god! I am Amara! I mean…I'm in her body! Why me!?!"

Like Amy and Lita, Trista and Michelle did the classic anime fall.

Mina/Amara took out her/Amara's communicator. "Scout meeting now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

~Tamika~


	2. Adjusting

****

Body Switching

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 2: "Adjusting"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did this happen!" screamed Amara/Mina as she paced back and fourth.

"You're telling me! I wanna go back to my own body! I don't like being a he-she!" whined Mina/Amara.

"I am not a he-she! I am a girl! G-I-R-L, GIRL!"

"Well, at least I don't like Michelle!"

"WE'RE COUSINS!!" screamed Amara/Mina and Michelle.

"Whatever."

Amara/Mina (this is the last time I'm doing this. When I say Mina, its Mina in Amara's body. And when I say Amara, its Amara in Mina's body. Now, as I was saying...) smirked, then flipped her hair back. "You know, this body would look really good with a hair cut."

Mina growled, "I dare you!"

Amara stuck her tongue out. "I was only kidding."

"Good, because if you did, I would.."

"You would what? Use you little chain of hearts to restrain me?"

"No, and incase you haven't noticed, you're in my body, so I can't use my powers…oh shit." Mina smacked her forehead as realization hit her. They couldn't use their powers! If they couldn't switch back, the scouts were gonna have to say bye-bye to Sailor's Venus and Uranus.

~*~

CereCere walked around in her human guise. She would've blended in if she didn't have her amazon globe floating in her hands. "I gotta find who those beams hit. If Zirconia finds out about this, I'm toast. Burnt toast."

~*~

"Amazon Quartet!!" Grand Zirconia's voice shook the building as he yelled.

JunJun, ParaPara, and BesuBesu came running down the path that led to the area below Zirconia's perch. JunJun came to a screeching halt, causing ParaPara and BesuBesu to slam into her, causing all three of them to crash to the floor.

Zirconia tapped his foot. "Klutzy girls, almost completely worthless to me. BesuBesu!"

BesuBesu jumped up, "Yes Zircy?"

He growled and rolled his eyes at the sound of her calling him _Zircy_, but chose to ignore it. "I want you to carry out today's mission. Here's the target." He snapped his fingers and a picture appeared in front of her. "Hmm... Where is CereCere? I thought her target was a failure."

The three shot each other looks and remained silent until ParaPara got the guts to speak up. "She went shopping."

Zirconia rolled his eyes again, "Silly girl...oh well. BesuBesu--"

The red amazon girl held up her hand and turned on her heel, "On it." She held up her amazon globe and vanished.

~*~

"Is this the place?" BesuBesu wondered out loud. She looked at the young girl sitting on the front steps of what seemed to be her house. BesuBesu pulled out the picture and looked from it to the girl. Yep, this was the place, and there was the target sitting on the steps in front of her. '_This is going to be a piece of cake.'_

The girl looked up and acknowledged BesuBesu's presence. "Can I help you Miss?"

BesuBesu walked closer, "Yes. Is your mother or father home?"

"No, they went into town for a while. Can I take a message?"

She laughed. This girl sounded like an answering machine!

"Hercules!" The girl shouted suddenly.

A fat, white cat jumped into the girls' arms and purred. It eyed BesuBesu and she could've sworn it was glaring.

BesuBesu sensed something strange from this cat...something almost evil, in a way. '_Oh to hell with it. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to relaxing in the hot tub.'_ She pulled out her red amazon globe and held it above her. She brought it down to reveal herself in her Amazon Quartet form.

The girl screamed and tired to back away. But it was too late, BesuBesu's red amazon globe shot threw her and her dream mirror appeared. She fell limply to the ground.

Hercules stood protectively in front of the girl, but BesuBesu had no interest in her anymore.

The red amazon girl growled when she saw that the mirror was not a golden one. "Dammit! What a waist! Grrrr....!"

~*~

Amara sighed; she didn't like being in Mina's body. Not one bit. She heard someone scream and followed the sound. She came to a house where she saw BesuBesu and a dream mirror. Her first instinct was to raise her hand and shout "Uranus Crystal Power," but she restrained herself when she remembered that she was in Mina's body.

Then, an idea came to her. Well, it was risky, but worth a try. She held up her hand, took a deep breath and shouted: "Venus Crystal Power!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

~Tamika~


End file.
